


Can Every Meeting End Like This?

by FleasCanBite



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enjolras gives in too easy, Fluff, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, Pining, Sex, but its lame, enjolras doesn't act like enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleasCanBite/pseuds/FleasCanBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>through the perspective of Grantaire.<br/>I am yet again late for the meeting at the Musain. Drunk. <br/>I'll try to stay out of Enjolras's way. </p><p>try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Every Meeting End Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction i ever wrote, found it on my old tower computer. I wrote it about 3 years ago, i edited it because i really didn't want too too much shame going on my name. who am i kidding i have no shame, i mostly wanted to make it more aaronjolras and blagdontaire. shame on you petty fanboy. shame on your whole family.

Snow had finally melted, I can't help but stumble and fall even more with the slush underneath my feet. The scent of cheap liquer was on my breath, i tried hiding it with a few ciggerettes but then my mouth just tasted like death. Once again, Late for the meeting at the cafe. 

I stumble into the musain, no one notices me until i walk up the stairs. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror Jehan is always using, my hair unkept, layers of dirt over my skin. 

 

"fuck Grantaire, you look like shit again" I murmered to myself.  As soon as I see the rest of the amis, i fumble with an excuse for being late 

"Don't Worry Guys! I'm still alive... Alcohols the best thing to cure a hangover!". 

 

"sure tell that to you're poor rotten liver" Joly screeched. I had been so drunk the night before Joly had to make sure i wasn't gonna drown in my own vomit. good times. Then my eyes lead me to Enjolras. 

 

Enjolras looks over at me, his blue eyes pierced my heart in what Pontmercy would call "a moment of breathless delght". 

Then, my heart falls to the bottom of my chest as he rolls his eyes coldly and continues  with the meeting. I don't really remember what went on then, something about barricades and guns, like any of that was going to work. However, with Enjolras, the vision of Apollo, as their leader they might juts make it. Afterall, Enjolras is the only reason i come to these meetings. 

 

Once everyone has left I notice Enjolras sits down in his usual place and pulls out enough paper to make a novel. I decide to break this little bit of awkward silence.  I waddled over to his table and leaned over crushing his papers.

 

"so, have any exciting plans tonight, Apollo?" I say with a huge grin on my face, and then i start to crack up laughing 

 

"asides from plans with 'your' france! " i state chuckled. 

 Enjolras looks up at me, disgusted, my breath probably reeks of bad decisians. 

 

"Just working, thats All i have planned." he says with a sigh and then looks back at his papers. 

"And what about you? why are you stll here? shouldn't you be waking up in some unfirmilier bed with a pounding headache" He mocks me, it does break my heart a little. 

"honestly Grantaire, I don't know how i put up with you and your shenanigans"

 

I stumbled around, trying not to lose eyecontact with Enjolras. then i grin..

 

"MAYBE i have some paperwork too!" i thrust my bottle of liquer in his direction like a toast. In reality, all i wanted to do was watch him. So i went and sat in the corner with my bottle carried like a babe, i pull out some crumpled peice of paper, and i pretend to do some sort of paperwork.

Enjolras sighs and looks to me.

 

"And what is this paper you're working on?" he sneeres. quickly lying threw my teeth 

 

"Ummm secret stuff, for uh, Joly. you know how paranoid he is its top secret." my lie was so bad that i cringe. I try to make it a little less obvious that i'm just there to admire him. Quickly Enjolras raised a brow to me. 

 

"So, you're working for Joly now?"

 

"well not exactly" i stammered. 

 

"he just wants me to do some research on this disease, that he is positve he has contracted, while he goes and checks himself into the hospital" None of this being true, bullshitting all of it. I could feel my face getting flushed.

 

"Of course he thinks he has a disease, its Joly..." Enjolras let out a small laugh, with a suspicisou scowl on his face he walks over to me. 

"Can I see this research of yours?" he asked calmly. My face began to redden. I couldn't let him know i was lying. Afterall, my ''research'' was just a little sketch i was doing of Apollo doing his paperwork.

"NO! I SAID IT WAS TOP SECRET! HOW COULD I BETRAY, POOR, SICKLY, JOLY? HONESTLY ENJOLRAS WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?" I belted at the top of my lungs and then sat down. Enjolras came closer and had his hands on his hips in that way i knew he'd already seen through my lies. 

"all right, no need to shout. I was just curious, Taire." Then he smiled at me, i guess my reaction was so dramatic, it was nearly laughable. I wiped the sweat from my brow as Enjolras walked back to his table.  Feelng very embarressed, my face has turned beet red, So i hunch over my little sketch again. Enjolras notices me turning red, i mean who couldn't i probably looked like a half man half lobster monster. Enjolras gives me a smile and shrugs his shoulders. 

"Alright, I won't bother you" he says and then walks back to continue working on his speech. I'm sitting there in my seat however, dumb founded. The fact that my Apollo is smiling at me leaves me with some stupid vacant expression. I slowly get up and get the courage to talk to him.

"Apollo..?" shakingly i say.

"How would you feel if someone in Les Amis was y'know.. into you?" I stuttered quickly enough to react to my own words and yell

"COMPLETELY HYPOTHETICAL THOUGH." Smooth Graintaire i say to myself, now he's gonna throw me out of here definetely. Enjolras looks over to me

 "i'd be flattered i guess. My actions towards such event would depend on the person." Looking back at him.

"okay...." i pretend to write stuff down.

"Say it was someone you're not often fond of, like.. uh.. Pontmercy! how would you react?" Enjolras lets out a small laugh.

"if it were Pontmercy then i'm pretty sure i'd smack that boy on the head. It'd just be weird. Other than him, I'm fond of everyone here." his curly blond hair bounces when he laughs. Its cute.  

"WHAT IF. COMPLETELY HYPOTHETICAL, .....it was me?" I stutter and stammer so much an can barely push out the words correctly. Enjolras tilts his head and smiles.

"Like I said before, I'd be flattered. You get on my nerves a lot, but i have an immense ammount of admiration for you" he smiles over at me. I quickly scribble down something on my little sketch, saying; "What if?none of this were hypothetical and i Really actually do love you?" i fold the sketch up and quickly put it on Enjolras's desk and stumble back to the nearest chair almost ready to faint. I can see him looking over my sketch.

"Taire, this is amazing, you're incredibly talented." he says, I don't think he has noticed the tiny words scribbled at the bottom. I look back up at him, his cheeks look just as red as mine. He walks over to me and stands infront of me, with the sketch clutched in his hand. I'm afraid he's about to smack me over the head with it. However, he smiled up at me.

"Do you really mean this?" Scratching my back nervously, i can't believe I even showed that. I guess time enough to be honest now. 

"yes, i've been meaning to say it for so long, the moment i first saw you. You are my Apollo, you are just like that melodic god. You are the only thing i believe in. I don't know if i believe in this revolutionary shit but i know i'd follow you through it to the death." Enjolras grabs my hand. My heart speeds up.

"you're so nervous Taire, its kind of cute." He says calmly moving his thumb along my hand. I find myself shaking now, just as he is about to say another word.

"I love you too, Taire." Then he leaned forward and lightly kissed me. Once his lips met mine, i feel as though i'm in ecstacy. Better than any drunken state i'd ever been in before. For the first time since i met him this is all i have wanted. My hands in his hair, his arms around my shoulders. This was perfect. I can tell that Enjolras is also in disbelief, maybe he is abit shocked with how the night turned out... He pulls back to catch his breath. Enjolras cups my face. I'm pretty sure this has got to be a dream. 

"Apollo, If you will love me, I will follow you to death and beyond. I promise." I stammer.

"Because if i lose you now, i don't think i could ever live happily again." Enjolras flashes me a look, he brushes away a stray hair of mine behind my ear. 

"I do love. I love you very much Taire, but I don't want to hear that you couldn't live without me. I don't want to think about you not being alive." I'm so happy now, so content. Moreso than i've ever been. 

"Enjolras, My leader, My apollo, will you be mine?" i say while brushing my hand against his cheek. He seems to be relaxed at my touch, my  nervousness is starting to fade. 

"of course I will." And then we kissed. I wasn't sure how long it lasted, years, seconds, milleniums, didn't fucking matter. I was finally with him, he was finally wth me. The heat of the moment was getting through to me, kisses went from being short and sweet little whispers to deep passionate and long embraces. Enjolras pulls me closer, a moan escapes my lips. After a little fumbling I finally got that red jacket off of him, the one he's always wearing. Without thinking of what i was doing, i start to unbuttton his shirt. Enjolras then pulls back. "we should probably get going." he says.

"oh..I understand Apollo." i say, i knew it was too good to be true, just a late night after work foreplay and then he'd pretend to forget about it in the days to follow. He smiles at me with a blush.

"no. I said we, my house isn't that far from here." i feel my head float back to that dreamlike state once again. I almost forget to speak. 

"Yes. Your house. Now.." i hardly speak while catching my breath. 

"lets get going then!" he smiles at me, grabs his papers and my hand and he leads me down the streets to his appartment. As soon as he unlocked the door, there we were again, so close lips touching turned into kissing once more. Enjolras pulls me in closer by my shirt. We were pressed up against each other. I smiled into the kiss. I probably looked like a goof, but i didn't care. Being this close to Apollo. I continued to finish what i had started at the cafe, and slowly buttoned down each button on hs shirt until fully down. Enjolras slipped the rest of his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. His hands travel back to my chest he starts to unbutton my shirt. Kissing his neck, hands in his hair, this close to him. The feeling of him touching me and undressing me. I let out a slight moan. He smiles back at me , and his lips travel to my collar bone. I laugh a little 

"I wouldn't be late for meetings if more of'em were like this" I laugh a lot, my arms around his waist.

"well," Enjolras said while his lips travel up my neck. 

"maybe, they can end like this." he captures my lips and gives them a slight nibble. I smiled and let out a silly laugh, but before i knew it it was back to the passion. Skin to skin. Lips to lips. I was nervous but soon enough i had led my hands down to his trousers where i began to unbutton them. He pulled me back with him into his bedroom filled with french flags and plans all over the walls. We laid down on the bed, On top of him slipping off my trousers. I could no longer think i was so drugged in love. Was i about to have sex.. or make love to my god? yes.I think i was. Enjolras's hands go down my chest. 

"I need you." he says out of breath. These words. I never expected to hear them in my life. I quickly went back to kissing his neck with one hand in his hair and the other trailing down his backside. He bucks his hips against mine and lets out a loud gasp. Not so long after, i follow him, I proceed to rotate my hips along with his, until they became more of thrusts and i was on top of him, then I had entered him.

"Fuck! Grantaire!" He moaned, his nails digging into my back as he arched his own. Passionate hands and kisses traveled all over eachothers bodies. Thrusts became harder and faster. Enjolras pushed against me harder, it was amazing. 

"Taire, i'm so close" He whispers a moan in my ear.

"Oh Apollo, So am I" this time letting out a loud moan come from my mouth. Enjolras followed and released, he hung tight to me. He lightly kissed my neck. This was it. Better than any alcohol. Any drug. This was like heaven. Shortly after i released I laid beside my Apollo gently kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. He lightly stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you so much." Enjolras whispered to me.

"I love you too, My Enjolras." I whispered back. I could feel my eyes get heavy soon i was asleep with the one i love most. Enjolras kissed my head.

"get some rest, love." He too closed his eyes and held tightly onto me.

 


End file.
